


The Hunter Family Thanksgiving

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Thanksgiving, season 11 episode 12 throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Ever since Dean and Sam Winchester came into Donna's life, she had made sure to have Thanksgiving with them, Jody and the girls. This Thanksgiving marks a first for Jody and Donna.





	The Hunter Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 14 of the Rare Ship creation challenge. My prompt was mashed potatoes.
> 
> All errors are my own.

It was their first Thanksgiving as a couple. Sure they had had many turkey day celebrations before. But that was before, when they were just Jody and Donna -- friends. Sure, Donna noticed the looks that Dean would give to Jody. She had noticed the way Jody would get flustered and would suddenly talk louder. Donna never envisioned that Jody had reciprocated her crush. 

The had known each other for five years, having met at a convention for police officers. Donna was completely enraptured with Jody Mills. Single mom. Bad ass sheriff. Didn’t need a man to tell her how to do her job or live her life. Basically everything that Donna felt she wasn't. 

It wasn’t until she watched Jody lay into Donna’s ex husband, Doug, did she realize that she had a lady crush on the sheriff. 

And over the years they went from associates, to friends, to best friends. 

This thing that they have now, this was new. It didn’t feel odd. If anything, the way Jody would smile at Donna. Or the way Donna made Jody laugh, it was perfect. They were still best friends and still worked well together. There was just the extra bonus of going home together. Cuddles after a particularly long day. Gentle touches and kisses when a case went wrong. Feeling, useful wanted and loved. Feeling as if she was cherished. That was new. 

And Donna loved every minute of it.

“Jesus, Hasscum,” Dean’s whiskey laced voice teased from behind her. “How many are you and Jody planning on feeding this year?”

Donna looked around at the areas of food that were being prepped. Claire and Alex were in charge of the veggie and cheese platters and giggled amongst themselves as they worked. Jody with the help of Castiel was checking on the turkey that was set to come out soon. Their family had two new people to join their table but she and Jody still managed to cook for a small army.

“Don’t tease her, Winchester,” Jody scolded playfully, pointing her baster at Dean. “We have to prepare for the final meal when you and Sam are here. And besides, you’re the one who ate his weight in Donna’s mashed potatoes last year.”

Donna looked over her shoulder and gave Jody a grateful smile.

“I did,” Dean admitted, earning an eye roll from Castiel. “No, Cas, you don’t understand she uses bacon in there somehow… and cheese!” Donna blushed and went back to peeling. 

“All right, those of you  _ not _ cooking, out!” Jody started to shove people out of the kitchen, earning protests from the elder Winchester and his  _ friend _ . “What? You want to stand there while I kiss my girlfriend?”

Castiel gave Jody a knowing smile while Dean gaped. His mouth flopping like a fish. 

“What?! When?! How?!”

Jody stepped behind Donna and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Donna’s shoulder. Donna smiled wide. “About three months and you were there when it happened.”

Dean gave them a dubious look making Jody chuckle. “Karaoke night. We sang Katy Perry…”

Donna couldn’t help the snort that escaped when the light bulb obviously went off in Dean’s head. “You really did kiss a girl then,” he smirked. “Not for nothing, that’s hot.”

“Get out!” All the girls shouted at once. 

“Men,” Alex said with a shake of her head making both Jody and Donna laugh. 

**Bonus**

 

“These potatoes are just as good as Dean made them out to be. Thank you Donna.” Castiel said politely after his first bite.

Donna just waved her hand as if to say it was no bother. “Just a family recipe. But I’m pleased you like them.”

“So, is this where we’re supposed to say what we’re thankful for?” Claire asked. 

“Sure,” Jody said with a smile, lacing her fingers with Donna’s under the table.

“Great,” Claire said taking a dramatic breath. “I’m thankful that you’re dating Donna.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Because now we don’t have to talk to you about how you need to keep protected because  _ he  _ might not always be packing.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about babies,” Claire said with a nod before taking a bite of her roll.

“But please try to keep it down,” Alex added then took a sip to drink.

“Especially when we have classes in the morning. It’s hard enough to study dead language, but hearing Donna moan your praises doesn’t help.”

Donna turned bright red and tried to hide her face on Jody’s shoulder while she laughed. Jody just stared at her adopted daughters in disbelief.

“Oh damn,” Dean chimed in.

“Deja vu,” Sam muttered. 


End file.
